Tim McGraw
by ThouShallNotBeNamed
Summary: Quinn and Finn are at Georgia together for the Summer... Based on Taylor Swift's Tim McGraw. Fuinn. Enjoy!


_You said the way my blue eyes shined__  
__Put those Georgia stars to shame that night__  
__I said, "That's a lie"_

Quinn put her suitcases on her bed, locked the door, and ran out into her Georgia summer homes streets. Suddenly she ran into someone familiar, as she fell down.

"Oh crap, sorry, let me help you up." The large boy told her

"Finn?" she asked.

"Whoa, hi"

"Why are you here?" Quinn calmly spoke.

"Well Kurt's at like a 12 week fashion camp, so my parents sent me here."

"Oh" was all she could say.

_Just a boy in a Chevy truck__  
__That had a tendency of gettin' stuck__  
__On backroads at night_

"Finn," Quinn spoke, trying not to laugh.

"Crap" he muttered.

"Why did we just stop, at the back road that YOU suggested?" Quinn amusingly said.

"Um what if I told you I forgot to fill the truck with gas, we should've taken the main road, and that I love you?" Finn asked.

"Fine" Quinn laughingly sighed, kissed him on the cheek, than a few minutes later; they were going crazy by the lake, like normal teenagers. __

_And I was right there beside him__  
__All summer long__  
__And then the time we woke up to find__  
__That summer'd gone__  
_

"Look Quinn, I had an amazing time this summer but-"

"Finn, I understand you have Rachel, I have to tie ends with Puck, and we have-"

"Our reps" the both answered, and smiled, then embraced in a hug.

"I'll never forget you." Quinn whispered.

"Me neither" Finn smiled.

___But when you think Tim McGraw__  
__I hope you think my favorite song__  
__The one we danced to all night long__  
__The moon like a spotlight on the lake_

As they came back over by Finn's car, which was blasting a song, as Quinn's eyes widened in excitement.

"I love this song!" Quinn screamed.

"Tim McGraw, Really Quinn?" Finn asked.

"Shut up!" Quinn laughed, hitting him playfully.

"May I have this dance m'lady?" Finn asked going in a sarcastic bow.

"You may." She replied giggling, as they took each others, and started doing a sort of step-step slow dance. At first they giggled, but then became lost in the music, and every time they looked up, the moonlight shone all of their good features, and hid all their bad ones.__

_When you think happiness__  
__I hope you think that little black dress__  
__Think of my head on your chest__  
__And my old faded blue jeans__  
_

"I remember that black dress Quinn."

"Really?" she asked innocently.

"I think I saw it at hmmm… maybe our first date perhaps?"

"Oh I THOUGHT it rang a bell." She giggled.

"You know your hair looks lovely."

"I know" she smirked.

"Now don't get cocky Fabray."

"Why not?"

"Because then you'll get a visit from the TICKLE MONSTER!" he yelled as he started tickling Quinn.

"Stop it! Stop it! I promise not to be cocky!" she gasped between laughs.

___When you think Tim McGraw__  
__I hope you think of me___

_September saw a month of tears__  
__And thankin' God that you weren't here__  
__To see me like that_

Quinn felt like she was crying. Like all the time, non-stop crying. But she had to do it in secrecy, to keep up her bitchy, Queen-Bee Head Cheerio rep up. She tortured Rachel from afar, posting mean anonymous comments on Jacob's blog. She didn't want to be mean. She really didn't. But every time she saw those two holding hands, or kissing, she snapped. Either she cried somewhere secret, or she got mad. It was like being knocked up, all over again. This time, she was laying on her bed, her Cheerio's uniform spread out all around her, sobbing into the pillow. She wanted Finn, no she needed him. After crying, she stood up and looked at her pitiful self in the mirror. Last year, she saw the prettiest and bitchiest girl in the world. This year she saw a girl who was slowly breaking.

Finn was her glue, which held her together. But now, that the glue was gone, she was trying to make her own, and it was failing. She knew she was breaking, piece, by piece, and she didn't know how long it will be until she shattered.__

_But in a box beneath my bed__  
__Is a letter that you never read__  
__From three summers back__  
_

Quinn looked at the letter she wrote in freshman year, professing her love to Finn. Now she got out a piece of regular loose leaf paper, and a pencil, she wrote carefully, and poured out all of her feelings of Finn to the letter. Afterwards, she labeled it "Finn" on the envelope, sealed it, and hid it under her bed, with the same letter she wrote three years ago. She sighed, thinking how she's at the same exact place she was in freshman year, but now; she has stupid Rachel to get rid of.

It sucked.

___It's hard not to find it all__  
__A little bitter sweet__  
__And lookin' back on all of that__  
__It's nice to believe___

_When you think Tim McGraw__  
__I hope you think my favorite song__  
__The one we danced to all night long__  
__The moon like a spotlight on the lake_

Quinn sighed in defeat, taking a mini-bottle of champagne that she found in her mom's liquor supply, and brought it upstairs. She drank it all quickly, then tossed the bottle outside, and smiled hazily when she heard the sickening crack on the street. Then she started crying, and yelling to herself. Thank God her mom wasn't here, or she would've been horrified at what her daughter had become. In fact Quinn was horrified at what she, she had become.__

_When you think happiness__  
__I hope you think that little black dress__  
__Think of my head on your chest__  
__And my old faded blue jeans__  
_

"Finn" Quinn asked, leaning on his chest.

"What is it?"

"Do you believe in love?" she spoke quietly, pulling her legs closer to her chest.

"Of course."

"How can you answer so honestly?" Quinn said, shocked.

"How can't I?" Finn retorted.

"Huh?"

"I mean I have you, and I'm pretty sure that counts as love."

"You're too nice to me." Quinn whispered.

They were silent for a while, looking out on the beautiful landscape; with Finn drawing figure eights with his finger, on Quinn's faded jeans.

___When you think Tim McGraw__  
__I hope you think of me_

"Screw it" Quinn thought, as she grabbed the letter she wrote a while ago, and ran off, to Finn's neighborhood

She wasn't going to let some idiotic Rachel get in the way of her and Finn.__

_And I'm back for the first time since then__  
__I'm standin' on your street__  
__And there's a letter left on your doorstep__  
__And the first thing that you'll read_

Finn heard a doorbell, and paused Halo to see who it was. He was surprised when he saw nothing, and was about to close it, when he saw a letter there. With HIS name on it. He closed the door, and sat on his porch step. It read:

Dear Finn, __

_When you think Tim McGraw__  
__I hope you think my favorite song__  
__Some day you'll turn your radio on__  
__I hope it takes you back to that place___

_When you think happiness__  
__I hope you think that little black dress__  
__Think of my head on your chest__  
__And my old faded blue jeans___

_When you think Tim McGraw__  
__I hope you think of me_

Love,

-Quinn

___Oh, think of me, mmm_

Finn smiled, closed the letter, and grabbed his cell, and dialed the familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rach? It's Finn."

"Oh Finn! How Great To See You? Are You Tired? You soun-"

"Rachel we're breaking up. Bye"

Finn ended the call, turned it off, and started running.__

_You said the way my blue eyes shined__  
__Put those Georgia stars to shame that night__  
__I said, "That's a lie"_

Finn set his IPod to the Tim McGraw song, rang the doorbell, and prayed that Miss. Fabray had the same job; they had while dating, so that Quinn was home alone.

"Finn?" Quinn asked, clearly shocked.

"Look Quinn, I'm not a man for words so-"

Then Finn smashed his lips onto Quinn's, and to Finn's happiness, she didn't refuse, but craved for more.

An Hour later they were laying together in Quinn's backyard.

"You know that way your hazel eyes shined but those Georgia stars to shame that night." Finn smiled at her.

Quinn chuckled, "That's a lie."

**Song was Taylor Swift's Tim McGraw. I hope you enjoyed, and please R&R.**

**-Thoushallnotbenamed.**


End file.
